The Second Piece: Ghost City Part VI
After several minutes, the crowd begins to disperse, ready to get back to their regular jobs, though still incredibly saddened. At the edge of the wooden platform, four young kids are wailing, wanting their Mom and Dad to come back. Hugeo: Wow... Issac: I suppose Rodoran was right... Willard: Wait. Did you say Rodo- Phantom: Hey, you five! Get down from there now! Willard: Crap! Run before its eyes lock onto you! The five of them run across the roof as fast as they can. Eventually, they return to Willard's quarters, although Laffel leaves to return to the streets. Laffel: Until we meet again, good sir! When I return, you will find my marketing irresistible! Willard: Given Marin's recent actions today, a meeting is certainly in order. Issac: Meeting? Of whom? Willard: I can't tell you now, but feel free to come with me and find out. Until then, looks like the lights are going out, so night must be falling. Feel free to spend the night here if you'd like. Issac: Sure, why not. We'll come to this meeting, too. Willard: Great. Now you guys don't really seem the type to follow rules, but you must follow this one: Never go out at night. Not if you want to continue living. Drew: OK...seems fair... The three of them sleep on mats on the floor for a few hours, when Willard wakes them up. Willard: The meeting is set to begin in five minutes. If you still wish to attend, follow me. The bleary-eyed trio follow Willard as he leads them out of his quarters and down a long flight of stairs. They finally come to the last set, when Willard stops them. Willard: Hold on...I've got to activate the code. Hugeo: What code? Willard prepares himself at the top of the stairs. He then steps down to the first step. Then leaps three steps below. Then pulls himself two stairs upward. He then leaps to the fifth-highest stair and jumps on each descending stair before landing on the ground with a large impact. The code is accepted. The empty floor space underneath the stairwell is cut into small rectangles, and each rectangle descends a certain distance until...a secret staircase is formed. Drew: Oh boy. Willard: We're getting close now. The group descends down the stairs, and the Hugrema Pirates with a shock find themselves in an underground meeting room. Many of the seats at the large round table are already occupied. Handlebar Man: Ah, Willard. Glad you could make it. Who are these folks with you? Willard: They're newcomers whom I rescued. Drew: "Rescued" is hardly how I would describe it... Handlebar Man: New to town, eh? That's some bad luck! Laffel: Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here! Issac: Why is Laffel here? Willard: Oh, he joined our group a little while ago. He may be annoying, but he is a good treasurer. Suspenders Man: All right, the clock has struck midnight. Let the meeting begin. The floor is now open to any who wish to speak. Handlebar Man: I would like to speak. As you all know, Marin's greed is only getting worse. It will only be a matter of time before he strips us of everything we have. Something needs to be done. Pigtails Woman: But what do you suggest we do? We are no match to take on the Phantom Patrol! And you saw what happened to those two people. We would become just like them if we were to attack directly! Drew: Wait...you guys are trying to depose Marin? Willard: Ah yes. I should tell you what we are. We are a group of people dedicated to bringing down Marin and restoring Terradise to what it should be. Issac: Ah...OK... Pigtails Woman: Let's face it. Marin is only getting stronger and stronger. It would take a miracle to bring him dow- Suddenly, lights all around the room begin to flash, and an alarm sounds. A monitor is activated on the wall. Computer: WARNING. INTRUDER DETECTED. On the computer monitor, a Phantoms is shown to be breaking in by dismantling the stairwell. After it succeeds in breaking into the hidden stairwell, several more Phantoms appear and follow it. Willard: Crap, they found us already?? Everyone, to the escape lift! Willard points to a doorway in front of him, and everyone rushes into it, into a small pod-like room. The doors close, and the pod shoots upwards. Suspenders Man: Sigh...we were only meeting there for two weeks! Marin's getting better at finding us...almost like...there's a spy among us... Everyone looks around, but their gazes eventually are drawn toward Issac, Drew, and Hugeo. Issac: Whoa whoa whoa. I only saw Marin once, like six hours ago. We're not messed up in any of this, and we don't intend to be. Willard: I can vouch for him. These guys got here yesterday morning, and I've become very sure that they've never been here before. Handlebar Man: All right then...but this is very serious. A spy seems to be the only logical reason that they found us. Everyone here is a suspect here on out. The lift eventually slows and comes to a complete halt. The doors open, and the people emerge into Willard's quarters. Handlebar Man: This meeting is effectively adjourned. Disperse! Quickly, the members disperse until only Willard, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo are left. Willard: All right guys. I suppose now, since you know what my goal is, I might as well ask you. Will you join us in the fight against Marin? I know you three have strange powers, which could potentially be an asset to us. Issac: Sorry, but no. We came here to have adventure, not take part in a coup d'etat. Willard: Yeah, I see...you certainly came to the wrong island for an adventure. Anyways, since you're not interested in helping us, it's best that you leave Terradise as soon as possible. I can take you out the next morning. Issac: That'd be good, thanks. And...best of luck. Willard: Thank you. Meanwhile, above the surface, natural night has fallen, and the Sand Band lies asleep. However, the thing watching them never sleeps, for it is a Phantom. Phantom: COMMENCE APPREHENDING OF TARGETS. The Phantom hovers down, toward the sleeping kids. Arashi, who is on first watch, doesn't ignore this. With a triple blowing of the ram's horn, everyone is awake, and ready for battle. Rodoran gets up, ready to lay waste to whatever the threat is. Then he sees the Phantom. And he goes still in shock and fear. Phantom: TARGETS LOCKED. SABOTEN, COTTONTAIL, TANBURU, SAKYU, ARASHI, MOYA, JOSH, NETTLE...AND RODORAN. BY MY LORD'S ORDERS, YOU ARE TO BE APPREHENDED AND TAKEN UNDERGROUND TO TERRADISE. Moya: How...how could they have found us...???? Rodoran: Wh-what matters now is that we must fight with all we have. We must destroy this thing, or all our lives will be destroyed. Category:Ghost City Arc